


World On Fire, a Devil May Cry/RWBY crossover

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Depends on reception., Fairly combat heavy, Gen, I still have no clue how to use tags., Kind of an experiment., Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: Experimental RWBY/DMC crossover, probably going no-where, but If people like it then I see no harm in continuing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Started this a little while ago, finished it today. There's potential and maybe idea's for more, but I'm not sure if it's something anyone wants, so do let me know.

“Dante!”

 

Years of sibling communication honed through hard fighting told Dante what his brother was about to do. He turned, burying Rebellion up to the hilt in the chest of the Beowulf behind him, then he spun again, throwing back his coat to pull Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and layering them horizontally across each-other in front of him right as Virgil threw Yamato towards the Deathstalker. The blade slid in between the armour plates, up to hilt before stopping dead. Dante began to feather the triggers on his pistols, layering the bullets on a straight flight path right into the katana’s pommel. The force drove it further through the skin of the Grimm, severing the heart in two as it slid through the entire body.

 

Vergil took off toward his weapon at a dead run, Dante turned again, replacing his pistols and pulling Rebellion from the patch of ground it was buried in. He dropped to one knee as a feral growl drew closer to his back; switching his sword to a reverse grip as the lunging Beowulf soared over him. As it's snout entered his peripheral vision, Dante swung rebellion up and over, cleaving it neatly in twain. A dull ringing entered his ears as Vergil unsheathed Yamato into a swing, cutting three Beowolves and a tree in half from one sweeping motion. The ancient blade only augmented by Vergil's raw physical ability, so much so that merely the force of a cut was enough in some cases, it was a technique Dante's twin had worked hard to master.

 

Dante swung his head around at the lieu in combat, looking for his new partner. Trish was employing a fist based martial art against her Beowulf, allowing the raw skin contact to feed the electricity her semblance generated into the creature; cooking it's insides. After a quick jump away, she unsheathed her massive sword/scythe combination and cut the Beowulf in half. As for Vergil's partner… Nero seemed in a bit of bother.

 

Currently, the young man in question was hanging upside down from the claws of a Nevermore, shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs and attempting to hack away at the bird’s claws with his sword. He wasn’t having much luck. Dante sighed and dropped his head dramatically, whipping out Ivory briefly to put a hole in a Beowulf trying to ruin his spotlight, then, he let his semblance loose. Ethereal energy whipped at his coat, bolts of crimson lightning arcing around his legs as his form was augmented to heightened levels of agility and strength. He turned towards a nearby tree, planting his feet against it and sprinting upwards until he reached the apex of his climb. Then, he pushed off into a high jump. With mastery born of practice, his quick glyphs gave him platforms to continue jumping off as Nero continued yelling any obscenities he knew in several different languages.

 

Vergil chose a far simpler and less flamboyant method of getting within sword range than his brother. Merely flinging a single summoned sword in the direction of the Nevermore and allowing his semblance to pull him to it’s location with nary a breeze to disrupt his coat-tails.

 

As he reached the bird, Dante swung around it's beak, standing period atop the bird's face for all of ten seconds before it shook him loose and he clung onto the smooth surface. In a blue blur, Vergil stood atop the Nevermore’s back, raising an eyebrow at his twin.  
“How, if I may be so impertinent as to ask, did you plan to get down Dante?” Dante attempted a shrug, but almost lost his grip. Vergil sighed; when a new voice cut into their conversation. “Hey! Assholes, mind hurrying the fuck up?” The elder twin sighed and rolled his eyes, cutting off the Nevermore's claws in one precise swing. Nero plummeted downwards, raising a middle finger at his saviour as he hit the tree canopy and fell straight through, leaving only a hole in his wake. Vergil turned to his twin and helped him onto the Grimm's back, air whipping at his hair as the Nevermore accelerated into a steep dive. Dante took one look at his twin and smiled. Vergil sighed and placed a hand on his brother's arm, waiting until the Grimm was about to crash into the ground in a pain-wracked suicide before teleporting them both back to the others.

 

Nero was already hard at work exacting his revenge on the Grimm, his double barrelled revolver barking out shot after shot. Dante pulled his pistols from their back holsters and began a surprisingly elegant dance, throwing bullets into skulls with unerring precision. Vergil muttered something about “weapons of pikeys” and eviscerated an unlucky Beowulf that had made it through the maze of bullets. Yamato glimmered in the midday sun as Vergil flashed the blade around in an impossibly fast latticework of slashes, creating ripples in the air as waves of force skimmed outwards, cutting neat swathes through the battalion of Grimm surrounding them. Dante approached his brother as Trish took his place in the centre, jet black hand cannons spitting out rounds as fast as she could pull the triggers.

 

“We need to scale the cliff” he muttered, barely audible over the gunfire, pointing at the distant orange and blue hued figures of the overwatching teachers. Vergil pointed towards the base of the cliff.  
“Get us closer and I can take us all.” Dante turned on his heel without delay; herding the others back towards the edge. Vergil followed sightly slower, walking backwards and cutting large chunks out of the encroaching horde, the chatter of rapid fire arms behind him told him Dante and Trish were helping out as they could. Oddly shaped summoned swords accompanied Nero's precision gunfire, slamming into alphas and keeping the melee at a manageable pace.

 

At the base of the cliff, Vergil stopped and planted a foot behind himself, channelling his aura into his sword and causing the sheath to glow and crackle with lightning. After a moment to charge, the power flooded back into his body, giving a huge surge in physical ability. Vergil took off so fast as to leave copies in his wake, carving most of the Grimm in the surrounding area into uneven chunks of gristle. Dante sprinted forward and caught his falling brother as he came to a standstill, massive aura loss taking its toll, Vergil's bones creaked and almost splintered under the strain of his own ability, resulting in an uncontrolled pitch forward that almost had him face first in the dirt.

 

Nero, having decided he couldn't be bothered to wait for teleportation up the sheer 150 metre cliff face, had begun scaling it, fingers digging into the cracks and grooves as he hauled himself up. Vergil rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers, blurring as he went straight to the top, carrying the red and black streaks that were Dante and Trish following slightly slower as they were pulled up the cliff face by his semblance. Dante leaned over the edge of the cliff, spotting Nero about a quarter of the way into his climb.  
“He's gonna be a while” he deadpanned.  
“You think?” Vergil drawled, making a show of examining his nails and the wrap on Yamato’s grip. The younger twin lay down on the grass with a shrug and closed his eyes, only to open them again in annoyance as a shadow fell across his face. One of the teachers overseeing the exercise had stopped by to ask why they were missing someone.

 

“Lost one in the forest?” Asked the accomplished huntress in the blood red cloak, eyepatch covering half her face.  
“Nah, he's just hanging around” Dante said in a flippant manner, slinging his thumb over the edge of the cliff. The shade moved away from his eyes as their future teacher glanced over the edge of the cliff. Immediately she let out a sigh, along with muttering that sounded like  
“Oh good god no you're just like my sister aren't you, it’s going to be puns galore”  
Thankfully, Trish interrupted, ever the pragmatic one.  
“We're all fine here thank you Professor Schnee. We don't want to keep you.” In a flurry of words and rose petals, the professor sprinted off, presumably towards the shouting of “we'll be late again you dolt!” That could be heard to the west, should one listen hard enough. After five more minutes of waiting, Nero’s hand appeared on the cliff-edge, followed eventually by the rest of him as he hauled himself up and over the edge, laying flat on the ground and gasping for breath. Dante laughed.  
“You’re late kiddo.”


End file.
